The Sailor Sage Story! The Wandering Scout
by RaniAstaNachni
Summary: A new friend shows up! And has a long history that is finally going to catch up with her! Serena's love and abity to trust everyone helps to save a whole world but for once it's not Earth! COMPLETE
1. The Sailor Sage Story

[pic]The Sailor Sage Story (In a galaxy far, far away) A  
  
lush green planet with deep blue oceans stops the empty blackness of space. Around the planet orbits nine beautiful rings, and within the rings lies a small moon. As you get closer there is a darkness that is engulfing the small, emerald world. Life looks as though it has stopped on the planet as nothing moves, and in the distant a wail of sirens ring. The alarms ring and ring, but the only guardian left would not leave her post. Her station was next to her Queen, her friend, her Majesty Queen Belladonna. Queen Belladonna wasn't going to last through another night of the evil darkness. The "Darkness" will be coming back tonight like it has every night since the day that the Queen became pregnant with her baby. The Queen was now in labor for her first baby girl. How did she know it was a girl, because the first was always a girl, since only a girl could wield the power of protecting a planet? Guardian Ethelinda begged her Queen to escape the planet while she still had time before sunset, but she refused to leave her world. The infant was born during early twilight on the first day of May on the planet Sage. Today would not only have been the celebration of her birth, but also of the great heroine that saved the planet on that day. She was named Ana after the great heroine that had saved the Sage Family and all it's followers, and Sage, since that was the last name given to the royal family of the planet Sage. The Queen knew that tonight the shadows would come again and this time she wouldn't be strong enough to stop it from massacring her baby and destroying the planet. She asked Ethelinda, her best friend and most trusted attendant, to take her daughter and depart from the planet. Lady Ethelinda knew that Queen Belladonna would never leave, so she sadly agreed to take the baby and leave their home world. When Lady Ethelinda stood ready the Queen raised her staff, the sign of the ruler of planet Sage, and shouted, "Sage Planet Power," and with that she collapsed to the ground. Lady Ethelinda saw all this as she looked back and watched her best friend depart from this life. When she collapsed her staff soared into the air and followed her baby, the baby that she would never know. Lady Ethelinda and Ana Sage were not the only things that flew away that moment in time. On the planet's only moon, Tiefuon was the Palace of the only other royalty that had lived on planet Sage. The imperial family Treppa knew what was happening on the planet and knew that they were next, so they packed up all their things and left. Included in the royal family was the four-year-old prince Ferio. He was to be betrothed to the princess Ana, but now his family ship was heading in the opposite direction that the other, two survivors were heading. After that night nothing was left of the planet Sage or it's moon Tiefuon. Unknown to the two parties of survivors, but the two heirs were still alive. To this day the only thing that orbits their sun is a few large rocks, but on one stands the tallest tower of the castle that was once the home to Ana's family. This lonesome tower was never touched by the power that destroyed its planet by a force unbeknownst to even Ana's mother. 


	2. Growing up

Ana is only five years old, yet she can skirmish better than some men that were once on her planet. Lady Ethelinda has instructed her in the distinguished power of sailor scouts since the day they left planet Sage. They now have lived on many diverse planets and have traveled far from where Sage was once located. Ana was learning how to fight and use the power of planet Sage before she could even read. Lady Ethelinda teaches Ana to be just like her mother in every way. From fighting to politics, all Ana does is learn, she is now on familiar terms with eight different languages, and can pick up any language in a few hours, from visiting such variety of cultures. Doing all this while still trying to run away from the "Darkness", that has been following them everywhere they precede. Whenever the Darkness gets nearby enough to destroy the planet they're on, the top of the royal staff, that Ethelinda carries for Ana, starts to twirl and sparkle showing that enemies are near. This way they can leave the planet before the "Darkness" bothers it. As soon as they leave a planet the "Darkness" leaves it alone. Lady Ethelinda believes that it is after Ana, because she holds great capability. Eight years later we find Ana and Lady Ethelinda on the world Kessel. Lady Ethelinda was very frail and sick from the long space jump they had just recently made and was taken to the planet's best hospital. The doctors reported that she was dying, and that the reason was that the different atmospheres had weakened her lungs and now they were giving out. Ana tried her best not to cry; since Lady Ethelinda was the only family she had ever known. She wanted to stay with Ethelinda, but as Ethelinda lay on a hospital bed, hooked up to weird, buzzing machines, Ana's staff showed up and started to spin and flash. Ana was going to stay, but Ethelinda made her go. After giving the doctors her word, and all the gold she had, Ana left promising to come back and visit often. Not wanting to hurt anyone on this grateful planet she left quickly. So Ana set out to space jump for the first time by her self. It was a very forlorn time for her. For five years Ana traveled space to hundreds of planets. And had many adventures, but that's another story. Until one day she came across a solar system that had nine gorgeous planets, all with a large amount of power generating from each, but surprisingly only one had life on it. She was now a lovely woman and could no doubt wield just as much power as her mother or maybe even more. Ana even looked like her mother, with the same flaming red hair and same emerald green eyes that could bring down the heavens so they can look at their beauty. As Ana looked at this oddly familiar planet she had a strong pull towards it. She let her heart pick the place on which she would stop, Japan! 


	3. Meeting the girls!

Ana had often thought about the world where she was born. The world she was walking on now was just as she had pictured her own home world. Lots of colorful flowers and vibrant trees with tons of people walking around having normal lives, something Ana had all to often wished for. Since she gave her gold to the doctors on Kessel, Ana has had no money. On each world she went to she had to rely on other people to take compassion on her and give her food and shelter. She would work for every thing she could. Ana had just mowed and raked an elderly woman's lawn for a few spending dollars for food, and luckily an outfit that fit the people of this world. After walking though a crowded yet dreamlike park she saw an ice cream stand and went up to it to buy some strawberry ice cream, this was a snack she liked a lot and couldn't find on every planet. After getting her ice cream she was knocked over from behind. As she turned she heard a women's voice yelling, "Your such a klutz meatball head. Look you ran into that nice girl and knocked over her ice cream!" The girl speaking was average height, and she had the most gorgeous long black hair and burning red eyes. The one that had run into her, and was now trying to save the fallen ice cream, was shorter then the other. With blonde hair pulled up into two high ponytails, almost the same style as Ana herself, that reached down to her knees. Both were wearing what Ana realized were school uniforms. The taller of the two girls introduced herself and her friend, "Hi! Sorry about her, she probably ran into people before she was able to crawl. My name is Rei and this is Usagi." "Hello my name is Ana." "Sorry about your ice cream." "It was a accident!" "We were just going to buy some, how about Usagi buys you some more and we all go sit down on a bench and talk." "Sure! Um.why not!" Usagi, still kneeling on the ground and looking a little lost on how she was buying two ice creams but only eating one of them, paid for the ice creams and followed the others. As the group was walking towards a near by bench another girl ran up. She was rather tall nearly the same height as Ana herself and she had brown hair pulled up into one high ponytail that swished as she ran. She was also wearing a school uniform, but different from the other two girls. The girl, Usagi, was the first to talk, " Hi Makoto!" Rei also said hi. Makoto nodded back to both since she was out of breath from running. Waiting a few moments, Ana introduced herself, "Hello! My name is Ana. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. I am Makoto. What are you guys up to?" Rei answered, " Just eating ice cream and getting to know Ana." "Kaye, I'll meet you there in a minute. As soon as I get some too." So they continued to the bench. They all sat down and waited for Makoto to come back. When she did she had another girl with her, both of them had ice cream. This one was slightly taller and had the same hair color as Usagi, but she wore her hair mostly down with a red bow, and it only came down to her mid thigh. She was wearing a sport uniform. "Hi I'm Minako, I just got back from volleyball practice," said the new blonde. " Hello. My name is Ana." So there they sat Usagi, Ana, Rei, and Minako on the bench and Makoto sat on the ground at Usagi's feet, but moved closer to Ana, when Usagi started having dripping problems with her ice cream. "Wow! You do have a large group of friends now don't you." Minako answered, "Well actually there are a few more." "No way?" "Ya, there's Ami, she's really, really smart, she is at a study group, and then there is Usagi's daughter." Right then Makoto kicks Minako. "Ummm, I mean her little sister. And then there's four others but they only hang out with us when we save there butts in a fight." Again Makoto kicks Minako! "What!?" Makoto just rolls her eyes. Ana realizes that something is being hidden from her. She didn't need special powers to tell her that. At this point a tall, dark man walks up with a little girl with pink hair. Usagi jumps up gives the man a hug and a little kiss on the check. The little girl tries to step in the way, but is just pushed off to the side by Serena. "That's Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. Usagi's boyfriend and LITTLE sister," Makoto explains. Chibi-Usa sees everyone with ice cream and whines until Mamoru takes her to get some. When they come back Chibi-Usa pushes Usagi over so she can sit next to Ana. "Hie I am Chibi-Usa." "I am Ana." "Where do you live?" "Ummm.on the other side of the park." "Where?" Spotting a apartment building Ana points at it and says, "In that apartment building." Mamoru asks, "Really what floor?" "Top!" "Really, so do I!" Ana is taken back a little, just her luck to get caught in a lie this fast, she was never good at lying. Mamoru winks at Ana and says,"Ya, I thought that was you moving in last week." Ana kind of stammers a bit then agrees. Usagi then asks," How old are you?" "May first, I will be 18 years old." "Wow!" Adds Chibi-Usa, "I can't wait till I am grown up. So I can be a real lady." "A real lady, I know a few of those," responded Ana," I think you would make a real good lady." "Wait that's only four days from now," pipes in Rei. "We should throw you a party." "Oh, but I hardly know you guys." Usagi says," We got four days to get to know you. Can we throw it at your place?" "..." "We can have it at my place Usa-ko, dear," says Mamoru. "Really, Mamo-chan? Cool and I can bring the party supplies," answers Usagi. "And I can make the cake," chimes Makoto. "Oh, yes she is a really good cook," adds Chibi-Usa, "Can I come too?" "Sure.I don't see why not," Replies Ana, after receiving a reassuring look from Mamoru. Mamoru checks his watch and says it's getting late and they should all go home since the girls all had school in the morning. "I'll walk you home Ana." "Umm. thanks!" After all the goodnights and goodbyes were said everyone split into groups and left the park leaving Mamoru and Ana. "So where do you really live?" 


	4. So where do you really live?

"So where do you really live?" "I don't have a home," Ana says as she looks at her feet. "Well we will have to do something about that now won't we!" Ana looks up at him in shock. "Really?" "It's too late for us to find you a place tonight, so it's my bed, but tomorrow we will look around." At the word bed Ana's head jerked up. Mamoru saw this and laughed. "I won't be sleeping in it though." Ana giggled slightly. "Follow me." And so the two go to Mamoru's apartment. After getting hot chocolate Mamoru asks Ana were she is from. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me I have heard it all." "Would you believe me if I told you I was from another planet." "Ya!" "Why?" "Let's just say I've heard it before." Thinking she has nothing to lose, and hoping this time will be different, Ana goes ahead and tells him, "Ok here goes nothing. I come from the planet Sage that was destroyed by a "Darkness" that." And she tells the rest of her story as the night goes on. By the time she is done it is well past midnight. When she got to the part about wielding the power of her home world Mamoru's ears picked up. "So do you believe me or do you think I am nuts?!" "I totally believe you" "What?" "Watch!" And with that Mamoru changed into Tuxedo Mask. "I am one of the guardians of this planet." "One?" "Yes, the rest of the girls are too." "I see!" "So is Chibi-Usa really yours and Usagi's daughter?" "Huh, I bet it was Minako and her big month. Yes, but she is from the future." " I thought she was a little too young. I am really going to miss you all when I have to leave again." "You aren't going to leave this time. Usa-ko and the others will stop what ever it is that is following you around." "No, I can't let you guys get hurt for me." Mamoru noticed tears forming in Ana's eyes, "That's enough we will talk more in the morning it's very late." So the two barely fell asleep before dawn. Ana woke up around noon. At first she didn't remember where she was but then it sunk in and what Mamoru said last night. She almost cried all over again. Was she finally going to stay on one planet forever? And right before her 18th birthday. She couldn't have a better present. The only presents that Ana ever had were every few years she gained more power, it always happened around her birthday. Just then a knock came at the door. "Are you up yet?" Asked Mamoru from within the other room. "Yes! I will be out in a moment." When she came out everyone was there, including five others that she never saw before. One was a younger girl about 11 or 12. She had purple eyes and purple hair. Her and Chibi-Usa were sitting together and whispering. Another Ana took for Ami, since she had her nose in a book, and had this blue, smart aura about her. The other three were older then herself by a year or two. Two of them were sitting side by side; one was skinny with really short blonde hair, at first Ana thought she was a male, but was able to see though her illusion. And the other was slightly shorter with blue-green hair and was very pretty. The oldest one was standing by her self in the corner made Ana feel very young. With the way she stared at her and the way she held herself with her long black hair never moving even when she walked. Also, something she didn't remember from last night, there were three cats, one black, one white, and a little gray one, all with crescent moons on their foreheads. Mamoru told Ana how he thought she should be the one to tell everyone about her self. Just then Usagi jumped up and squealed, "You're a sailor scout too, that is so cool so now we can hang out all the time." 


	5. What about Sage?

The blonde girl on the couch said without looking up, "She could be a new enemy and here we are telling her who we all are, so she could get to us faster." "But I am not an enemy. I am just trying to get away from the "Darkness" that has destroyed my home and has been chasing me ever since." "No, she's not an enemy, Haruka! But I sense great evil linked to her," replied the oldest one. Ana looks shocked, "I didn't feel it. I usually can tell before it gets here." "And how could you do that? Can you see the future like Setsuna can?" asked the black cat. "The future, no I can't. After so many years of running away I have started to sense it way a head of time. I don't even need my staff anymore for that." "Running away," mumbled Haruka again, "and why didn't you freak when the cat talked?" "I was told about the few royal cats left on my planet, and I have seen a few on the many planets I have visited." "Staff? So you have a staff?" Inquired the one she assumed was called Setsuna. "Yes, it shows up when something bothers it or when I call forth my powers." Replied Ana. "Call forth you mean transform?" Asked the green haired girl. "I guess that's what you call it." "So, let's see it!" Said Haruka. "Ummm, I guess!" And with that Ana raised her hand up in to the air and whispered, "Sage Planet Power Make Up!" With that a pale sliver mist engulfed Ana, and to the trained eyes of the sailor scouts, they watched her clothes dissolve and a Sailor Scout uniform form, grow, onto her. On her neck her pendent, which looks like three ovals meeting in the middle of a circle, lifts up and around the pendent forms her staff. Her skirt looked as though it was torn all along the bottom and was a many shades of red. She had high-heeled boots that came all the way to her knees and were the same shade of red. Her top was sliver and the bow on her chest was the same as the skirt. Also in the middle of the bow was the same charm that is now the middle of her staff. Her sleeves were three layers made of a slivery material. She had on each of her wrists sliver wrist guards that had a red stone inside. And as all the other girls had on their foreheads in scout form a tiara, this one was made of sliver with the same pendent as before. As the last wisp of mist left the room Ana bought down her staff and it made a loud echoing thud. The sound made everyone jump, but especially the two older cats. At the same time Luna and Artimes looked at each other. "Sage!" They both said. "What about Sage?" Asked Sailor Sage. "I remember the planet Sage. It was so full of plants and flowers. The rulers of the planet were always female and had a staff that held the symbol of the royal family." Piped in Luna. "We got to travel to it once it was so nice. The people of the planet were so beautiful, everyone had the same green eyes." "You've been to my home world, how long ago?" "Well, we were there when the Silver Millennium was still around." "How is that possible that was over a 1000 years ago. I remember Ethelinda saying that during the Silver Millennium that people lived to be over 1000 years old, but that only happened because of the power of the great Queen Serenity and her crystal." "Queen Serenity is my mother!" Puts in Usagi. "Impossible!" "Yes and these are the guardians of this solar system from that time, my royal court reincarnated into the present!" And if on cue and with acknowledgement from the outer scouts they all transformed. Including Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. Ana just stood there in total shock as they explained whom they were. "Sailor Pluto, keeper of time and protected by the solitary planet Pluto." "Sailor Uranus, protector of the skies and protected by the seventh planet Uranus." "Sailor Neptune, guardian of the deep oceans and protected by the eighth planet Neptune." "Sailor Saturn, guardian of silence, ruled by death, destruction and planet Saturn." "Sailor Mercury, guardian of knowledge and protected by the inner most planet Mercury." "Sailor Jupiter, sentinel of all growing things, protected by the planet Jupiter, and it's many moons." "Sailor Venus, guardian of love, and protected by the fourth planet Venus." "Sailor Mars, guardian of fire, and protected by the red planet Mars, and her two moons: Phobos and Deimos." "Sailor Chibi-moon, guardian of the future moon and earth, protected by the Moon." "Tuxedo Mask, guardian and protected by the Earth." "Sailor Moon, guardian to all and protected by the moon and my Sailor Scouts." "If you wield the power of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium then maybe, just maybe you could destroy the "Darkness!" "Of course we can. All you have to do is believe in something enough and you can do it." Stated Sailor Moon. "That's right and we will be there to help you, but first we need to find out what it is. Sailor Pluto do you remember anything that could help us?" Asked Sailor Mercury. "No, but I might be able to help." "How?" Inquired Sailor Sage. "Well, I could take you back to the ending of your planet to see what destroyed it." "Really!" "Not today, maybe tomorrow, in the morning." "Then we can spend the day shopping and get to know each other better." Squealed Sailor Moon. "Oh Sailor Moon!" Sighed Sailor Mars. "Well just make sure you get some rest tonight. And see you in the morning." Put in Sailor Pluto. With that she untransformed and left. Following her were the other two outer scouts. The littlest outer scout stayed standing by Sailor Chibi-Moon. As the other scouts untransformed, Rei said, "Bye" looking really annoyed 


	6. A trip to the malland finding love!

Usagi turns to Mamoru and asks if he was going to come with them. But Mamoru says that he just remembered that he was supposed to meet up with a friend of his from college. "Well, he can came along too!" "I don't know if he'd want to go shopping." "Ya, but he could hang out with a bunch of cute girls." Piped in Minako. "Who could argue with that, I'll call him and have him meet me at the mall." While Mamoru made his phone call Makoto and Ana went to Makoto's house to find some clean clothes for her to borrow. Since Makoto and Ana were close in size she was sure to find something. While at Makoto's house Makoto told Ana about the adventures that the girls all ready had, like the Neagaverse and how it destroyed the Moon kingdom. Makoto also told her what she remembered about the death of the Moon Kingdom. She told Ana all about how the Neagaverse came in on a dark cloud and the generals that had turned evil that were hiding within the cloud. A short while later the two girls caught up with the others on the corner of the shopping center. Ana and Makoto might be about the same height but not the same size in the chest so Ana's top was a little too small. Mamoru's friend that was there was the only person that took any notice to that fact. He was just a little taller then Ana, but not taller then Mamoru. His hair was a deep green and his where the same green, just like Ana's. Mamoru introduces him, "This is my friend from school his name is Ferio."  
  
After everyone told him their name they entered the mall. A few hours later and a lot a bags heavier the group left the mall to go the to movies. At the movie Ferio made sure that he was sitting next to Ana. He even put his arm on the back of her chair. When it was over Ferio asked if they wanted to come over his house for dinner. "All of us?" Asked Ami. "Ya, just let me call my mom and warn her." "If it's ok with your parents then it's fine with all of us. We just can't be out too late we have a big day tomorrow," added Rei. When the group arrived at Ferio's house everyone's jaw dropped. It was a huge mansion; it was big enough to house a large family comfortably. As the group was lead in to the living room, Ami noticed that every one had green eyes. When she pointed this out no one paid any attention to her. She noticed a long hallway, and since she was in the back of the group and no one was looking, she turned down the hallway. Halfway down the hall Ami could no longer hear her friends. There on the wall was a large portrait. It was a lovely young man. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The next portrait was the same with the green eyes again; this time it was an old woman with gray hair. That is how it went down the hall, each portrait everyone had green eyes. The final portrait made Ami gasp. A tall, slender, woman, was leaning against a column of a castle. She had long flowing red hair that piled on the floor, some of which was pulled up into buns like Usagi's. She was wearing a long sliver, silk, dress. She was looking out a window up at a moon, that nine rings passed by it. She was holding a sliver rose. Her beauty flabbergasted Ami, but the only thing left in the picture was off to the side nearly in the shadow. Leaning on the wall next to the woman was Sailor Sage's staff. Ami's eyes flash down to the name plate at the bottom of the picture, "Queen Belladonna." Ami stumbled backward, put her hand on her month and then ran back down the hall toward were the group went. The rest had sat down in a library and were about to have a small talk, when Ferio's parents walked into the room. His mother took one look at Ana and fainted. She was saved though by Mamoru who was able to jump up and catch her before she hit the floor. Ferio's father took her and laid her on the couch. When she came around she just stared at Ana. "I know you, but that can't be, you look just like her when she was alive," gasped Mrs. Treppa. "What? That's impossible I've never seen you before and you couldn't possibly mean my mother." "No, I guess you couldn't be her, she must have died almost 18 years ago." "18? Wait, what did you say your last name was Ferio?" Asked Ana. "Treppa! Why?" Replied, Ferio. "Oh my! That was the royal family from the moon Tiefuon." Realized Ana. "No way, the only people that could know about that live under this roof." Harshly put Mr. Treppa. "Unless some how someone survived, is that possible hun?" Inquired Mrs. Treppa. "Lady Ethelinda never told me anyone else survived." "Lady Ethelinda, why she was head of the Queen's guardians!" Piped in Mrs. Treppa. "I know that, she was like my mother." Added Ana. "Who Lady Ethelinda?" Asked Mrs. Treppa. "Yes, she took care of me when mother died, the Queen was my mother." Put in Ana. "That can't be, that would make you . the heir to the Planet Sage!" Just then Ami rushes into the room and shouts, "Ana, there is a portrait of your mother on the wall down the hall. These people must be from your planet." Ana looks at Ami and rolls her eyes and says, "Well yes, are you the royal family of Tiefoun?" Asked Ana, "Lady Ethelinda said that no one escaped and that, that I was betrothed to the heir of their family." "We realized that Sage and Tiefoun were going to be destroyed so we packed up and left. And yes our son was . . . is betrothed to marry the heir of royal family Sage. But she was not even born on the day the planet was destroyed." "Lady Ethelinda told me that as I was born the "Darkness" came for the last time and destroyed the planet. I wasn't even an hour old when my mother made her take me and leave the planet and as we left she died and the royal staff flew after us. And ever since we have been running away from the "Darkness" that has been cashing me." "Dear poor child," soothed Mrs. Treppa, "you been running all your life, with no home or family." She walked over to Ana and gave her a hug. Then Minako stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Doesn't all that mean that Ferio and Ana are supposed to get married?" Everyone was taken back and just started at the two young people. Ana's face turned totally red. Ferio just kind of just stood there starting at his feet. Everyone else just giggled. "I go from having no friends, family, or home to having all in just two days. I couldn't be more happier, but this is a different world then Sage and Ferio doesn't have to honor the betrothal if he dose not want to since the planet is no more." Ferio mumbled something about the old ways and keeping them the same, and then he excused himself to the restroom. This caused everyone to bust out laughing. This is when a butler came in and told them all that dinner was ready. As the group headed into the dinning room Ferio came back into the room and asked Ana if she would come and talk to him in the other room for just a few minutes. Ana agreed and followed him to the greenhouse. "Dad made this room to look just like Planet Sage, we all miss it. I can't remember much. But I do remember your mother. She was so nice. I got to touch her stomach and feel you move around. I couldn't wait to meet you. I was really upset when I was told that I would never get to. Mother always told me that you were to be my soul mate. And I still believe her." Ana looked up at him and smiled. "Lady Ethelinda told me about you and your family. Oh, how I wished I could have been part of your family." "You still can be. We are betrothed." "But you don't have to marry me I already said that." "But I would like too." Ana and Ferio stared into each other's eyes and leaned in. As their lips were about to touch there was a crashing sound they spun their heads' around in time to see all the girls fall into the room. Everyone shared a good laugh and then finally went and sat down to dinner. At the table Ana and Ferio parents shared stories. Ana learned that they found this planet right away and have been recreating small inventions that were on Sage to make lots of money. After the great dinner everyone once again split in to groups to go home. It was decided that Ferio would try and go to the past with Ana the next morning so it was set that all would meet at the park, were the teleporting would happen. 


	7. A bast to the past

After a restless night Ana woke up in the spare bed at Usagi's house where she had spent the night. Ana had to rush Usagi and Chibi-Usa out of bed since they were already late. All three; Ana, Usagi and Chibi-Usa, came running into the park a whole ten minutes late. Everyone was already there and not looking very happy. Mamoru had explained to the outers about Ferio and his family. Setsuna had just smiled and said that she had known that already, and addressed Ferio as prince when he showed up. Setsuna then said she would be taking Ana, Usagi, Mamoru and Ferio. This made Chibi-Usa whine, but Setsuna then reminded her that she got to time travel a lot more them any of the others. This made her shut up and she got this big simile on her face. With acknowledgement from Setsuna, Ana had them all transform, except Ferio, and then the five stood in a circle and she waved her staff over them. A cloud formed and they disappeared. The group space jumped to the planet Pluto where the time gate stood. This is where they entered and started their trip to Sage. It didn't take long, since they had the guardian of time with them. They arrived in a huge area that looked like a temple, but most of it was already ruined. Right as the assembly became aware of where they were, they heard a newborn baby howl. They followed the sound until they came to the front of a castle. There upon the footsteps lay the bodies of several Sailor Scouts. There were a total of eight. Each one had there back to the castle doors and none looked as though they had tried to run away in their last moments. They tried the doors, and with a little work they were able to move them open and get though the rumble. The group wandered though the halls of the castle following the sounds of the crying baby. In a great hall they found a large spiral staircase that lead to a large suite. What used to be the back wall was now just sky that looked over the ruined city. They ventured out on the roof and looked back to see that another part of the wall had been blasted away. Rocks and rumble lay all about and there were even a few more bodies lying about the balcony outside the room. One body stood out from the rest, it was the body of a very lovely man who was wearing armor and used to be standing with his back to the bedroom door to the balcony. Sailor Sage knew right away that was the body of her father. He looked like her and had the royal crest on his chest. As she gazed at him his body it dissolved and then disappeared. There just inside the rumble of the collapsed wall to the bedroom was a grand bed, on which laid Queen Belladonna. Next to her was Lady Ethelinda holding a baby girl, wrapped in a sliver-lined blanket. Sailor Sage cried out "Momma!" "You mustn't be seen," whispered Sailor Pluto. "Sorry." Said Sailor Sage as she backed away from the scene. As they watched, a loud explosion sounded above. Everyone's eyes past and present looked to the sky. There was a large black cloud forming on the horizon. "Look," cried out Sailor Moon in a low voice. The Queen was handing her baby back to Lady Ethelinda and pushing her away. Sailor Sage was now watching her mother force Ethelinda to leave and take Ana with her. Even from where they were they could see that all were crying. As they were preparing to leave there were huge things falling from the sky. They could hear cries coming from the few people left as the were killed by the monsters that came from the "Darkness." Sailor Sage got up to go and stop them, but Sailor Pluto stopped her. "We can not change anything in this time or we might ruin everything for the future." Then they all watched as Ethelinda stood ready and the Queen stood on unsteady legs and with all her remaining strength shouted "Sage Planet Power!" With that Lady Ethelinda and baby Ana flew into the air. The Queen was able to stand for just one more moment before she fell back on to the bed. There was a loud rumbling and the world shook. The Queen's staff flew into the air and was gone along with Ana and Ethelinda. Sailor Sage turned to Sailor Pluto and asked, "Can I go to her now before she is all the way gone, so I can tell her once that I love her, please?" Sailor Pluto's response was just a small nod of her head. Sailor Sage ran all the way to her mother. She was still alive but barely. When she saw Sailor Sage she smiled, "My wish has been answered I got to see you again." "Momma, I've missed you, I love you." "I love you too daughter that is why I sent you away please forgive me." "I do mother, I do. I understand why you did." With that the Queen's body relaxed and Sailor Sage felt her sprit leave her body. Sailor Sage hugged her mother and cried. Sailor Moon went to her just as her mother's body disappeared. Sailor Sage turned and hugged Sailor Moon. The two girls sat there and rocked back and forth until a monster came into the room that they were standing in. Sailor Pluto used her "Dead Scream" and destroyed it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, just some built up anger. It's time we watched from a safe distance." And with that they teleported to space about 100 miles off the planet. There they watched the "Darkness" eat it's way though the planet. When it had destroyed everything it could it just left without turning back. As the large rocks parted they all saw a spaceship fly away. "There's my family," said Ferio, "we left just in time." Sailor Pluto then told them she was going to speed time up so they could see if anything else happened. They watched as the larger rocks started to orbit the sun. Then as a rather large one started to pass them they realized there was something still remaining on it. They moved in for a closer look. And there on that rock was the tower that was the largest point of the castle that once held the home of Ana's family. Some how it had not been touched by the "Darkness." The group set down in front of the tower. Over the door reads "The Tower of Knowledge". Sailor Pluto tells them it is safe, so the group untransformed and tries to enter. Mamoru tries the door, but he can't open it. So then Ferio tries it. The two boys together can't open the door. Then Setsuna says with a bit of mystery, "Why don't you open it, Ana?" So Ana walks up to the door and it opens to her without her even touching it. "How did you know that would happen Setsuna?" Asked Usagi. "I thought it might work, since the royal symbol of Sage is on the door. And Ana is of the Sage family." "Oh!" Sighed from everyone in the group. The group entered the tower. There was a huge spiral staircase going up the center of the tower with books going all the way up the walls. At the top of the stairs was a room; once again only Ana could open the door. In the room was a desk with a chair. On the desk was a large thick book that was opened to a blank page with today's date on it. Besides the desk and chair was a bookcase with similar books with dates on them. "Well I guess we start reading!" Laughed Ana. With that they all grab a book and started reading though them looking for the name of the enemy that destroyed Sage. Surprisingly Usagi was the one that found the book that ends with the death of Queen Serenity. So she sat down and read it from the beginning out loud. As she read, it was discovered that when she was in power Queen Serenity did great things. One was she united the royal families into a group called The Royal Families of the Galaxy. They had held meetings on what to do if problems would have arisen. Most people thought this wasn't needed since there hadn't been wars for nearly 1000 years. Mamoru had picked up the next book on the self and was flipping though while Usagi read. After a few minutes he gasped and Usagi stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong Mamo-chan?" "I know what was attacking them. And I am not happy about it." "Well what was it," asked Ferio? "After Usa-ko's mother died the Royal Families of the Galaxy cut their ties with everyone else and sealed themselves off. That is when a power or "Darkness" started attacking any planet that had guardians left. But Sage was never attacked till then, or now. But it says right here that a trade ship was present when the Neagaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom. They saw everything and it sounds like what just happened here. But after the Neagaverse totally destroyed the Moon Kingdom a bright light shot out and then everything disappeared that was around the moon. But the "Darkness" that was still on Earth didn't." "The Darkness is the Neagaverse!" Stated Setsuna. "But I destroyed the Neagaverse just a little while ago." Whined Usagi. "Imagine a small part of the Neagaverse surviving for the last 1000 years and all it doing was making it's self strong." Added Mamoru. "But why didn't it go back to Earth when Beryl came back into power?" Asked Usagi. "Maybe they wanted to continue gathering energy for the Neagaverse." Put in Setsuna. "That is possible, that is all that they ever wanted." Agreed Mamoru. "I think we have learned enough this trip. I think it's time to go." Spoke up Setsuna. When the group transformed and was standing ready to teleport home, Ana took a small pebble off the floor. Sailor Pluto saw this but didn't say anything about it. When they got back home it took the rest of the day to explain what happened to everyone else. As the outer scouts were leaving Ana ran up to Setsuna and asked her when she would be able to see her again and Setsuna said, "I will see you very soon, but it won't be under good conditions." And as she said that Ana's staff showed up out of thin air, started flashing and spinning around. Everyone by now knew what that meant. "Good, finally a fight, it was getting too quite around here." Added Haruka. "Everyone go home we have a few rough days head of us." Setsuna told the girls. 


	8. The darkness arrives!

No one wanted to go home that night so after a few minutes of begging and a lot of phone calls, Mamoru allowed everyone to crash on his living room floor. After each girl telling their parents that they were staying at another's house, Mamoru's apartment was full. There were people everywhere, on the floor, the couch and even the armchair. Usagi slept in Mamoru's room with him and Chibi-Usa. Ana slept on the floor in front of the glass door to Mamoru's balcony. Right next to her was Ferio. Everyone fell right to sleep. About half way though the night Ferio woke up because he felt a draft. The glass door was open a little and Ana was missing. He got up and went outside. Ana was sitting on the only chair that was out there. She had fallen asleep looking up at the sky. Ferio went back in and grabbed a blanket that he then wrapped around Ana. He sat down next to her and put his head in her lap, and fell asleep. Later Ana awoke with a sneeze that woke up Ferio too. The two looked at each other. "I guess I will never be used to the beauty of the stars." Confessed Ana. "I guess I will never be used to the beauty of you." Replied Ferio. Ana smiled at him, leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" Asked Ferio. "For being there for me," replied Ana, "everyone is so nice to me I don't know how I will be able to thank you all." "Just you being here is enough for me. Until you showed up I always felt like I was missing half of my heart, but the moment I saw you it stopped hurting." Ana just smiled at him and leaned back in the chair and looked at the sky again. "Come back inside were its warmer." "Just a few more minutes!" In a few minutes the two got up and went back into the room. Ferio laid down and Ana laid in the corner of his arm. And there they were when the Earth first shock. Everyone awoke and jumped up, all except Chibi-Usa and Serena, who had to be wiggled awake. Amy walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. There on the horizon was the most frightening black cloud. Ana looked up and pulled back in fear. Then Rei grabbed her head and said, "I can feel great evil." "Ya, Rei it's right there," pointed out Minako. "Minako!" Everyone moaned at the same time. Mamoru walked into the room after hearing everything the group had said and stated, "I think its about time we got out there and stopped it." "Lets go!" Once again everyone said. The group of two boys, seven girls and three cats headed out the door. They ran down to the docks, the closest spot to the cloud. "Moon Crisis!" "Mercury Star!" "Jupiter Star!" "Venus Star!" "Mars Star!" "Moon Prism!" "Sage Planet!" "Saturn Star!" "Pluto Star!" "Uranus Star!" "Neptune Star!" "Makeup!" Everyone shouted in unison. When all were done transforming the inner scouts turned to the outers and just stared. "Wait, you weren't here a minute ago?" Asked Sailor Jupiter. "We were eating breakfast and saw you all running down the street so we thought we might as well come with all of you this time." Stated matter-of- factly by Neptune. "Breakfast, I fought to eat," whined Sailor Moon. Every single eyeball rolled at this. "Oh Sailor Moon!" Sighed Tuxedo Mask. The whole group giggled. With that they spread out along the dock and started for the cloud coming closer. It covered the whole horizon and was advancing toward the group. Just as the cloud reached the middle of the river, only about 100 yards from them all, Sailor Sage pulled back and lowered her staff. "I should just leave, that way no one will get hurt. I don't want any one to get hurt you were all too nice. I can't let that happen I am going to leave." Gravely whispered Sailor Sage. With that she put her staff in the air and started to raise it above her head. "No, you can't leave I won't let you," screamed Sailor Moon and she wrapped her arms around Sage. Ferio walked to her and confessed to her, "Please don't leave me!" Sailor Sage looked at him then the others and just nodded her head in agreement. "In coming!" Warned Sailor Saturn. As they all looked up there was large black monsters falling from the sky. They all resumed their fighting positions. "Why are they coming during the day, they only came during the night on Sage?" Inquired Sailor Sage. "Maybe they are tried of waiting for you." Put in Sailor Uranus. "Dead Scream!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus love and Beauty Shock!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" "Willow Vine Tree Entangle!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" "Silence Glaive!" Everyone attacked the monsters, with all they had, at the same time. This went on for hours and hours till they just stopped coming. The side of good had cut a good hole into the baddies but they were nowhere close to stopping them. About an hour ago Mamoru had taken Chibi-Usa back home, she was still young and couldn't hold out as long as the others. Then the monsters just stopped coming. Everyone fell to the ground in total exhaustion. Ferio came over from his spot that he had been watching from. He took Sailor Sage in his arms and let her fall asleep. Sailor Pluto stood and said she would take the first watch and that the others should get some sleep. So all the other girls went back to Mamoru's, except Neptune and Uranus who went out to eat. This just reminded everyone that they hadn't eaten so they ordered lots of food to be delivered. After the food was all gone the group once again fell asleep, into a very disturbed slumber. 


	9. The battle goes on

During the night the three older scouts were having a meeting. Sailor Pluto knew that the biggest battle would be at twilight the next day where it would be decided if Sailor Sage lived or not. Pluto told them even she couldn't tell what was going to happen since there were too many paths to take. All she could tell was if Usagi and Ana together couldn't destroy this that Usagi would never make it though her next trial. She also informed them that they would have to give their total trust to Ana and Usagi. Sailor Neptune was willing to give her, her trust, but Sailor Uranus wasn't so sure she could, but if Sailor Neptune would she would too. The enemy didn't attack again till around noon. By then the whole group was waiting for the fight. They had remembered to eat this time. The group lined up again as before, but this time they were in the park out side Mamoru's home. The fighting went on as before, but the group had renewed hope of destroying the monsters. The monsters weren't attacking regular people, but were just combating with the scouts. The park was full of monsters of all sizes and colors. Some of them looked just like the monsters that most of them had fought before. Around five in the afternoon all remaining monsters left the park. Four large beams of black light shot out of the cloud. When the mist wavered it left four men standing there. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all cried out. It was the four generals. Malachite stepped forward and smiled at Sailor Venus. "Long time since we saw you all. What surprised to see us? Did you really think you could kill us off that easily? When each one of us died on this horrible planet we were sent to the other side. What we didn't know was that there was another half of the Neagaverse more powerful than our own. Here we reclaimed our powers and took over when Metallic was destroyed. Yes, and now Beryl and Metallic are dead, your stupid crystal took care of them for us." Jadeite stepped forward and said, "When we were reborn we regained all our past lives memories. Including our love for the princesses of the inner planets. We have come to give you a chance to come with us and live your life with your true loves. Or stay here with that whiney brat and die." All the girls just stared at the four generals. The four inner scouts looked at each other and a silent conversation went on. Usagi cried out when she realized that the girls might leave her for their own loves. The four generals laughed out loud. The girls nodded their heads and walked towards their generals. Before they made it the outer scouts stepped in the way. "I can't let you become enemies so we will have to destroy you." Proclaimed Sailor Pluto. "Oh, move out of the way we want to go to the only people we ever loved." Cried out Sailor Mars. By now Sailor Moon is lying on the ground just shaking. Mamoru is trying to get her to stop. Sailor Sage jumps forward and cries out, "I thought all of you loved Usagi?" "What that whining brat?" Laughed Sailor Venus. This sends Sailor Moon into fights of spasms. "Fine, if you feel that way." Says Sailor Pluto, but instead of fighting she steps to the side. "I will protect the princesses' and princes' lives with my own." With that the four scouts walk to their generals. The generals put out their arms and the girls stepped into their embrace. When their arms went around them the girls screamed out to each of their planets to give them power. And with that a red, blue, yellow and green shaft of light shot out of the skies and swallowed up the scouts and their generals. All eight shriek in pain and then they were gone. The remaining scouts just stared into the spot that they had been standing. Usagi was the first to say anything, "They did love me they did that for me. Sailor Pluto are they still alive?" "Yes, each one is now on their own planets. The girls used so much power to rid the generals of their evil that they literally killed themselves. The girls still loved them, so in healing the generals they destroyed some of themselves. Before they didn't remember the moon kingdom, but this time they did. But the generals are not dead, but they won't be a threat any more. The girls were able to use the love they did feel for them to destroy only the evil parts of the four Generals. And the love that the generals did feel for the girls stopped them from dying. The girls will be ok they are being watched by their generals. But they might be able to still help us destroy the rest of the Neagaverse." "What could be left?" Asked Chibi-moon. "If they were just minions of the Neagaverse, think of how strong the rest of it is." Stated Sailor Saturn. "We will be ready!" Said Sailor Moon as she stood up and shook her arms. "We won't let them take away our happiness. Like they did the inner scouts." It was nearly sundown, and still no end of the bad guys seamed to be coming. There were only a few strands of sunlight still running across the sky. Sailor Sage stepped forward right into a beam of sunlight. And it seamed to take hold of her. All the fighting stopped and all eyes watched as she was lifted high into the sky. The bright light that engulfed her body was so blinding most people had to look away. After a few minutes the light vanished and Sailor Sage's body floated downward to the earth. As her feet touched the ground a wave of color and fabric washed upward till she was wearing not a sailor scout uniform, but a princess's dress. It was long and flowing. The skirt had a slit on both sides going all the way up her thighs. The front was low cut, but the back was even lower cut going all the way to her waist. The symbol of her planet was on her forehead and her hair was down and was past her knees. She was holding her staff in her right hand, but in her left was a large glowing sphere that was pulsing with all the colors of the rainbow. With knowledge she didn't know she had she spoke this as she stepped toward the center of the crowd, "With this entity of my friendship I ask for your power to help me destroy your enemy. Join me Sailor Scouts in this field with faith, trust and love to save our friends and their loved ones. Believe in your own heart and you can have enough power to conquer all evil that lies in your path of life. Sailor Moon I ask you to lend me your hand in banishing this evil from your world." As she finished she transformed back into scout form. "Sage Star Makeup!" Ana had had a power up and had gotten a new transformation. Her uniform was different, the skirt was shorter and also her staff was longer. Around her ponytails stars formed and she also got longer earrings. Out of nowhere a monster does a flying kick into Sailor Sage who just steps back out of the way. She then turns to the monster that attacked her and points her staff at it and whispers "Loving Heart Wave!" The monster is totally destroyed. Sailor Moon walks up to Sailor Sage and bows to her, Sailor Sage's staff disappears and she takes Sailor Moon's hand. The remaining scouts form a circle around the two leaders. None of the girls looked as though they were walking, but almost floating to their spot. As the outers and Chibi- Moon went around five ghosts like forms started to form in between the others scouts. With each foot that the circle got smaller the forms became more solid. Soon they were only arms length away and now they were solid. It was the four inner scouts, and one more scout. She was Sailor Calliope. Or also know as Lady Ethelinda. No matter the distance between her and Ana she still heard every word she said and willed herself to be at her side. The girls all took each other's hand, as Sailor Moon and Sailor Sage took both of each other hands. The friendship entity was floating between the two girls when it expanded to cover all of them, and killing all the monsters that were in the park leaving only the cloud of darkness looming closer. As it did all the girls transformed into their princess form, including Ana and Lady Ethelinda. Once again Princess Sage asked for their help, "Lend us your strength so we can save this world." Everyone closed their eyes and before them they saw their worse nightmare. As they did they heard Princess Sage's voice telling them that they had to trust her and if they watched long enough that all would be well and that then they could destroy the enemy. Now each one was horrifying and personal, but each girl watched her most loved one be slain over and over. So they watched for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds. Princess Usagi almost fell to her knees when she saw not only Mamoru and Chibi-Usa being slain, but the whole Earth was on flames. Princess Sage, who gave her a reasureing squeeze of the hand, stopped her. Princess Uranus couldn't stand to watch Sailor Neptune be killed and so she tried to move, but she discovered that she couldn't. As she was about to open her eyes to make sure that Sailor Neptune was all right she remembered what Sailor Pluto told her before, that she would have to give her trust to Ana. So Princess Uranus stood there and watched her soul mate be killed, but she realized in her heart that she was all right and would never leave her. As each girl gave in her symbol glowed bright, and transformed into scout form, and each symbol then shot into the smaller glowing circle of the two leaders. When the last one hit the smaller circle a pure beam of white light shot up into the cloud that was now above them. The light of friendship went straight to space and then back again. As the light hit the atmosphere coming back it burst into thousands of meteorites. The meteorites hit the Neagaverse and burned large holes into it. A few meteorites made it back to Earth and those that did sank into the ground and then started to grow the most magnificent trees. 


	10. The End!

All the fighting took place in within the span of an hour. The Neagaverse was totally destroyed, finally. Not even the littlest bit of darkness remained. But the friendship entity was still producing it's light. Before the eyes' of the scouts flashed memories of Ana's life. They all saw her the first time she asked where her mother was, and they all felt tears in their eyes'. And the time Ana tried to tell someone about her past and how they laughed at her, and the laughter rang in their ears'. Or the first time that Ana saw the "Darkness" from a distance, and they all felt fear in their hearts'. On the world Kessel were Lady Ethelinda had been, and how Ana had to leave her, and they all felt loneliness in their souls'. It ended with a view of space cold, dark, lonely, and endless. Princess Ana showed herself to them. She was first in the dark, but then a light fell across her face, a look of both hope and fear were seen. "I ask you this. Please lend me power to bring back my world." With that you see her hand, within it is the stone she took from the planet Sage. "Your world is so lovely." And with this her other hand appears and it is holding a miniature Earth. "Help me bring back my people so that we can go on living our lives like they were before the "Darkness" attacked us. Help me see my world." The darkness that Princess Ana was standing in grew brighter, showing that the scouts were trying to help. All the scouts spoke together, "New Planet Love Kiss!" And with that the pebble began to grow. It grew till it was the same size as Earth. But this planet only had one big continent and lots and lots of smaller islands. Everything was covered in green and the water was the deepest blue, expect around one island were it was sliver. Around the planet appeared nine colorful rings and within the rings was a small moon, and a large asteroid. Ana then held up her hands to display them more and pleaded with the group to help her once more. No one spoke they didn't need to. From a distance watchers could see the light expand out of our solar system and toward the place were Sage once stood, and now stood again. But this time forever. Everything was as it once was, except Queen Belladonna would not be there. She had not died from the Neagaverse so there was no way to bring her back, but all the lives that were lost to the Neagaverse were. All the scouts at once opened their eyes and looked at each other. Ana was lying on the ground not moving. Everyone ran to her side. Ferio shook Ana shoulders till she woke up. There were hugs all around, especially Ana and Ethelinda. The power of the Friendship entity had faded, but not the friendships. The bond that those girls felt from creating a whole world, and giving back all those lives, would never go away. As the group stood around giving hugs and talking about the images they saw Chibi-Usa told everyone to look up. In the night sky there was the biggest full moon, shining very bright, but right next to it was a star shining blue and green. Without having to say anything the girls knew that, that was Planet Sage.  
  
The End!  
  
There really wasn't that much room in Mamoru's apartment so the party was moved to the Sage Castle on Planet Sage. The castle was full of life. There was a hundred people or so, including all of Ferio's family and the scouts. The music was playing and everyone was dancing. All the scouts were in their princess form. Everyone was having a great time. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were dancing together with Mamoru in between. Ana and Ferio were dancing for a few minutes, but then he disappeared. Then the lights went out and Makoto and Ferio walked in with a huge birthday cake. There were 18 candles!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to thank all my friends who helped with this story, even if it was kicking my butt to finish it. And thanks to Sean Treppa for the name. I don't own Sailor moon or Magic Night Rayearth but I do own Sailor Sage, I think. 


End file.
